


Не только герои спасают мир

by alba_longa



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: A lot of feels, F/F, a little fluff, no one dies, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba_longa/pseuds/alba_longa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рут считала, что она потеряла Шоу.<br/>Но Шоу жива.<br/>Шоу <i>здесь</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не только герои спасают мир

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [bleeding hearts can save the world like heroes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177985) by [nirky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirky/pseuds/nirky). 



> Огромное спасибо Old_Legend (http://www.diary.ru/member/?1001388) за вычитку и советы!  
> 

Она не могла поверить своим глазам. Машина жужжала у нее в ухе, сообщая статистическую невозможность этого, но Рут больше не слушала.

Она пыталась дышать.

Она пыталась заставить сердце биться снова.

Она пыталась сфокусировать свой взгляд на реальности, а не на галлюцинации.

– Паршиво выглядите, задроты, – насмешливо отметила Шоу, стреляя в людей, преследовавших их, пока Риз не пришел в себя от шока и не присоединился к ней.

Они справились за пару минут, быстро и эффективно, в лучших традициях Шоу, а Рут только и могла, что смотреть на происходившее.

– Шоу, – скорее выдохнул, чем сказал Риз, когда все закончилось. Он сделал это настолько задумчиво и непохоже на себя, что Рут почудился проблеск улыбки в его мрачных чертах, но она не была в этом уверена.

Она вообще ни в чем не была уверена.

Шоу вся в черном, волосы собраны в привычный хвост, нож в одной руке и пистолет в другой. Она выглядела слегка изможденной, но ее самодовольная ухмылка была игривой и _живой_.

Рут не хотела плакать, правда не хотела, но слезы навернулись на ее глаза против воли и начали течь по щекам прежде чем она это осознала.

***

Встреча в подземке была теплой. Гарольд был рад видеть Шоу, Риз был просто счастлив. Рут не могла и подумать, что она способна чувствовать такую радость. Но Шоу есть Шоу, и она вела себя так, как будто просто была в отпуске некоторое время. Она отмахнулась от всяческих проявлений заботы, села на скамейку (Беар вилял хвостом рядом), и повторила то, что сказала псу перед тем, как уйти:

– Я говорила тебе, что вернусь, приятель.

Гарольд и Риз были чем-то заняты возле компьютеров и не слышали ее, но Рут слышала. Рут слушала.

В Шоу всегда было что-то, что привлекало внимание Рут. Как будто забираешься на вершину горы и все, что ты видишь, – это солнце, ты чувствуешь его всей кожей даже с закрытыми глазами, словно можешь попробовать его на вкус.

И сейчас, когда Шоу была здесь, целая и невредимая, Рут даже не смела даже шевельнуться. Она просто стояла посреди станции и смотрела на Шоу.

Как она лучезарно улыбается Беару. Сколько чувств она проявляет к нему, поглаживая и целуя в нос. Что у нее новый прямой шрам на предплечье и два новых следа от пуль на плече.

Рут так много нужно было сказать, но она обнаружила, что не может произнести ни слова, словно пушинка на ветру. Целый мир внутри нее пытался вырваться наружу. Она сказала Шоу, что не позволит ей уйти, гораздо больше, чем она могла просить, больше, чем Шоу могла дать. 

Но Шоу поцеловала ее и Шоу умерла.

Рут стояла и молчала, потому что в последний раз, когда они виделись, она сказала слишком много.

***

Шоу первая подошла к ней после того, как Беар заснул у ее ног. Риз и Гарольд уже ушли, и Рут тоже собиралась. Рут _хотела_ уйти, но как она могла это сделать, если Шоу сидела прямо здесь?

Ее разум работал в замедленном темпе, словно находясь в ритме сиртаки*, и она не услышала шагов Шоу. 

– У твоей Машины есть какое-нибудь безопасное место, куда она может нас отправить?

Рут отметила использование местоимения, точнее, обоих местоимений, и подняла голову, позволяя взгляду слегка расфокусироваться: 

– Здесь недалеко есть мотель.

– А там есть телевизор?

– Да. – Она проглотила «Самин», так и рвавшееся с языка. Она не думала, что ей еще позволено так говорить. – Ты уверена, что не хочешь остаться здесь?

Рут хотела бы. В подземке, которая была наиболее секретным местом, где худшим, что могло с ними случиться, была обработка ран друг друга. 

– Не в обиду Гарольду будет сказано, – проворчала Шоу, – но эта койка не самая удобная вещь в мире.  
Рут кивнула. Она знала. Походная кровать была ее постелью большую часть ночей с того самого дня, когда много месяцев назад ловушка Самаритянина перевернула ее жизнь с ног на голову.

Сначала она спала в ней, потому что постель пахла Шоу. Запах пороха и пота с примесью текилы и стейка. Опасное сочетание, и Рут засыпала, уткнувшись глубоко в подушку. Ей снилось, что Шоу смеется, и она просыпалась в слезах, проклиная свое подсознание за воспоминания о Шоу.

Потом запах выветрился, но Рут продолжала спать в этой кровати, то ли из-за упрямства, то ли отдавая дань памяти. Она не знала.

Рут забыла, на что похоже чувство потери. Она забыла о сокрушительной печали, которая затмевает все остальное и оседает внутри, там, откуда ее невозможно достать, расширяясь и усиливаясь, становясь единственной истиной. Она забыла крошечные помехи; как воздух заставляет гореть легкие, как еда превращается в пепел, едва касаясь языка, как звуки обращаются в далекий, непонятный шум.

Она забыла, что потеря похожа на падение в бесконечную пустоту, где не за что зацепиться.

А потом она потеряла Шоу и утонула в злости, боли и пустоте так глубоко, что чувствовала, как теряет саму себя. Новая личность, далекая от Саманты Гроувс, но больше не Рут. 

Но Шоу здесь. Шоу здесь, и сердце Рут как будто почувствовало весну, трепет и пение, столь громкие и живые, что ему уже не хватало грудной клетки.

Она улыбнулась. 

– Пойдем.

***

Улыбка Шоу была шире, чем Рут когда-либо видела, глаза осветились радостью при виде нескольких крошечных бутылочек спиртного в минибаре. Она взяла виски и сделала глубокий глоток, даже не озаботившись поиском стакана – Рут иного и не ожидала – прежде чем включить телевизор. Она не спросила Рут, хочет ли та выпить, но:

– Что ты хочешь посмотреть?

– Ты позволишь мне выбрать? – спросила Рут, и уголок ее рта слегка поднялся.

Шоу угукнула и бросила ей пульт, хмыкнув, когда Рут поймала его одной рукой. Рут ухмыльнулась и начала перебирать каналы, наблюдая краем глаза, как Шоу пьет.

– _Эльф_. – сказала Шоу своим обычным монотонным голосом с ноткой презрения. – Ты хочешь посмотреть _Эльфа_.

– Оно милое, – только и сказала Рут, откинувшись на подушки кровати.

Шоу не ответила, вместо этого посмотрев на нее (бутылка все еще была у нее в руке), и Рут сосредоточилась на своем дыхании – вдох и выдох, вдох и выдох, вдох и выдох, пока это не потребовало усилий и не надоело. Рут чувствовала себя прозрачной и маленькой, и она все еще не понимала, что она делает в номере мотеля рядом с женщиной, про которую она думала, что та мертва.

С женщиной, которую она любила и не потеряла.

Шоу сделала последний глоток из бутылки и, не сказав ни слова, легла рядом с Рут.

Возможно, это было то, что им действительно было нужно.

***

– Какая-то ты необычно тихая, – прокомментировала Шоу, бесцеремонно и равнодушно. – Что-то новенькое.

Рут хмыкнула, с трудом заставив себя не повернуться. Она было посмеялась над Уиллом Фереллом на экране, однако одернула себя, прикусив губу. Ее руки вцепились в простыню на мгновение, которое было ей нужно, чтобы собраться с духом.

Что она могла сказать?

Должна ли она признать, что она ослепла от ярости и в одиночку уничтожила Самаритянина? Шоу должно это понравиться, в любом случае она будет впечатлена.

Должна ли она сказать, что чувствовала себя особенной благодаря этим отношениям с Машиной? Что только потеря Шоу содрала сверхчеловеческий статус, который она сама себе присвоила, и свела ее к плохому коду, обнажила ее уродливую человечность, столь мерзкую и уязвимую? Человечность, которую так ненавидела Рут, цеплявшаяся за меркнущий образ, сотворенный ею?

Должна ли она сказать, что она зашла так далеко, что избавилась от кохлеарного импланта и на долгое время забыла о своем Боге, своей Машине и обретенном смысле своей жизни?

Должна ли она сказать, что не могла и представить, что способна почувствовать безусловную, всеобъемлющую, сжимающую грудь и разрывающую сердце любовь, которую она осознала лишь с исчезновением Шоу?

Или, может быть, она должна просто сказать, что она скучала по Шоу каждый раз, когда Беар попадался ей на глаза, каждый раз, когда использовала два пистолета, и каждый раз, когда выезжала на миссию на мотоцикле.

– Я просто… – она окончательно повернулась и встретилась взглядом с Шоу. Глаза Шоу были темными, но не без теплоты, и Рут позволила себе секунду надежды, секунду веры в то, что, возможно, только возможно, Шоу помнила о ней, когда отсутствовала. – Самин, я не знаю, что сказать.

Шоу изучала ее, сжав губы, и Рут почувствовала, что она готова сдаться, даже если не отведет взгляд. Она ждала.

И ждала.

И ждала.

Но Шоу ничего не сказала, потому что ей нечего было сказать.

***

Шоу первая поцеловала ее.

Рут просто лежала, полностью погруженная в сюжет фильма, когда Шоу приблизилась к ее лицу и поцеловала ее.

Вышло слегка неуклюже.

Рут не ожидала поцелуя, да и их позы определенно не помогали. Они столкнулись носами и Шоу скорее поцеловала ее подбородок, чем рот. Глаза Рут расширились, когда Шоу слегка отодвинулась и посмотрела на нее, переводя взгляд с ее глаз на ее губы.

Но Шоу поцеловала ее еще раз и Рут _растаяла_.

На самом деле она была смущена. Она всхлипнула, всем телом прижимаясь к телу Шоу, растворяясь в нем. Ее руки нашли шею Шоу и притянули ближе. Она хотела Шоу, она нуждалась в Шоу. И вот, когда она здесь, она не может продолжить, и, черт, именно поэтому все это очень плохая идея.

Рут прервала поцелуй и попыталась сказать что-нибудь, показать что-нибудь, _сделать_ что-нибудь, но слова застряли у нее в горле. Она была уверена, что в ее глазах отражается слишком много эмоций, но ничего не могла с этим поделать, потому что полностью потеряла контроль над собой.

Шоу ухмыльнулась, взяв ее за блузку прямо по центру, в точке, где сердце бешено билось в ее груди. – Иди сюда.

И Рут послушалась.

Она легла на Шоу и целовала ее, целовала ее, целовала ее. Целовала ее за все то время, пока мечтала целовать ее и не могла делать этого. Вкус алкоголя и энтузиазм Шоу ошеломили ее, но даже будучи рядом с ней, Рут была переполнена тоской и отчаянием.

Она укусила нижнюю губу Шоу, чтобы не разреветься, и слегка отстранилась, чтобы снять одежду, когда Шоу взяла пульт и выключила телевизор.

– Зачем? – она скорчила кислую мину, почти избавившись от штанов.

– _Эльф_ это _совсем не_ сексуально, ок?

Рут просияла своей ослепительной и безудержной улыбкой, осветившей все ее существо, и поцеловала Шоу еще раз.

***

Они были неожиданно нежными друг с другом, особенно учитывая, кем они были. Это был еще один первый раз, умоляющий не быть последним. Рут могла ощутить непроизнесенные слова, заполнявшие пространство между их телами, поэтому продолжала вести.

Она позволила кончикам своих пальцев скользить по шрамам Шоу, не дотрагиваясь до них ногтями. Она позволила своему языку проделать путь от подбородка Шоу до ее груди и сосков. При этом она ни разу не укусила ее. Она старалась уделить внимание каждому дюйму кожи, до которого могла дотянуться.

Когда ее пальцы вошли в Шоу, Рут охнула, а Шоу зарычала. Они обрели ритм, тела скользили и пылали, и Рут подвинулась, зажав ногу Шоу между своими как можно ближе к себе. Их дыхание становилось все более частым и неглубоким, и было сложно понять, кто издал очередной звук.

Рут кончила первая.

Она ощущала, как наслаждение растет внутри нее, несмотря на попытки заглушить его, но Рут так долго ждала этого, и когда она почувствовала, что оно близится к завершению, оно просто пронзило ее насквозь, неумолимо и жадно. Она уткнулась лицом в шею Шоу и вдохнула ее запах, который на этот раз был _реальным_. Шоу не позволила ей долго отдыхать, она тянула ее голову ближе, пока они не поцеловались еще раз.

Они целовались, пока Шоу не кончила резко и сдержанно. Когда они восстанавливали сердцебиение и дыхание, вдыхая холодный ночной воздух, Рут запаниковала – пульсирующий, сводящий с ума страх потери и отторжения захватил ее, и она высвободилась из объятий Шоу.

– Куда это ты собралась? – спросила Шоу, схватив ее запястье и притянув обратно, – мы еще не закончили.

Рут никогда не думала, что так сделает, но она широко улыбнулась в поцелуе, и на мгновение почувствовала себя непобедимой.

***

Когда их выдохшиеся и ни на что больше не годные тела оказались на разных половинах кровати, Рут убеждала себя, что она не жаждет лечь поближе, ведь она знала, чувствовала, что Шоу здесь. Она смотрела на ее спину, на покрывало, которое поднималось и опускалось, когда Шоу дышала, и пыталась запомнить, что этого достаточно.

– Рут.

Рут вздрогнула, в процессе подвинувшись чуточку ближе. Шоу должна была уже заснуть.

– Я слышу, как ты думаешь.

– Извини, – усмехнулась Рут, встретившись глазами с Шоу, когда та повернулась к ней лицом, – мне сложно контролировать свои фантазии.

Шоу закатила глаза перед тем, как закрыть их, и Рут вздрогнула, пораженная увиденным. После всего Шоу все еще доверяла ей.

– Спи, – пробормотала Шоу, наполовину провалившись в сон. – Я никуда не денусь утром.

Да, подумала Рут, этого более чем достаточно.

Пока.

**Author's Note:**

> *В оригинале была музыка из игры Penguin Diner. Эта мелодия является вариантом сиртаки, поэтому я решила заменить на более привычное название.
> 
> Очень надеюсь, что вам понравился фанфик и перевод.  
> Это моя первая попытка сделать что-то подобное с художественным текстом, до того были только технические, поэтому заранее прошу прощения за возможный суховатый язык. Здесь мне очень помогла моя Бета, нещадно поправлявшая моё косноязычие, за что ей огромное-преогромное спасибо! И еще я бы хотела поблагодарить за бесценную помощь дорогого мне человека, который определенно не хотел бы быть названным здесь.
> 
> Ну и в заключение небольшая цитата из беседы Переводчика (П) и Беты (Б) :)  
> П: Можешь помочь с переводом названия? Доброта спасет мир как-то не подходит.  
> Б: Имею желание иметь Шоу, но не имею возможности.  
> П: Ну, я рада за тебя.  
> П: А с названием-то что?
> 
> Буду рада конструктивным замечаниям и предложениям =)


End file.
